


In Your Arms 2

by bruisedsoilder



Series: In Your Arms [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Drinking, Love, M/M, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedsoilder/pseuds/bruisedsoilder
Summary: Will and John reply on each other





	In Your Arms 2

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

    John had been having a stressful day, first his class had been canceled right after he had found his book, second, they hadn't said they would have the lunch they said yesterday, and third, he hasn't gotten any sleep last night. 

   All he wanted to do was lay in bed and hold his Dom or his Dom hold him, either one. He didn't mean to do what he did next...honest he didn't it just..happened. John walked into their apartment and his Dom, William, was sitting on the couch, drunk. Again. Will had had a bad drinking problem in the past and he had thought he was done but apparently not. 

    John sighed and walked over. "William!" He yelled. Will jumped, falling on his ass. It would been funny if the reasons weren't so serious. "What the hell?" Will groaned. John grabbed Will by his arm and pulled him up, dragging him to the kitchen. He put Will in a chair and made him drink coffee for the rest of the night. 

    John opened his eyes. 

    Will wasn't there. He got up and searched for Will. Will was standing by the coffee maker. "Will?" He asked, nervous. The man turned and gazed at his sub. He hugged him tightly. "I love you." He whispered. John sighed, feeling all his nerves and tension melt away. "I love you to."


End file.
